


Mean Girls - A Larry Stylinson Short Story

by guccilovinlouie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mean Girls References, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guccilovinlouie/pseuds/guccilovinlouie
Summary: Harry thinks Louis would look hot doing the mean girls dance, Louis thought it would be a good idea to surprise him.





	1. Chapter 1

"You'd look so hot doing that dance." Harry smirks at Louis whilst they're sat cuddling on the sofa.

It was a Friday night meaning movie night for the very much in love couple. They were both snuggled in a blanket, a bowl of popcorn was cradled between Louis' legs as he sat between Harry's. Today's movie choice was Mean Girls, Harry's choice. It was currently only a few weeks away from Christmas, however the both of them haven't had the time to put the decorations up and only a lonely piece of tinsel sits where Louis decided the tree was going to go. 

Louis groans at Harry's comment. "I thought I looked hot anyway". Louis mumbles reaching for more popcorn. 

"Yeah obviously, but you'd look amazing in that outfit". Harry replied making Louis blush. 

"Thank you but don't expect it anytime soon. Got too much shit to do" He sighs and snuggles more into Harry. 

"I know you do boo but you're doing amazing". Harry pulls Louis' chin to face him, his green eyes meeting Louis' blue ones. "I'm so proud of you". He leans down, softly kissing Louis' pink lips. Louis' eyes fluttered closed, his cheeks flushing with love. Every kiss feels as magical as the first one they shared. 

Outside, snow started to delicately fall from the sky causing passing cars to slow down as they drove past. Street lights flickered as the snow fell past them creating a soft glow through the living room window. The one candle that Harry had lit, sat on the mantlepiece above the unlit fire providing enough light to show Louis' delicate features. 

Harry yawns stretching his arms above his head. "Come on love let's get to bed, it's late". 

Louis groans as Harry pushes him to his feet, wrapping the blanket that lay across them both around his small shoulders. He padded across the floor, placing the popcorn bowl on the coffee table on his way past before blowing out the candle. Louis loves the smell of the candle smoke and the way the candle wick slowly goes from bright red to black. 

Louis feels arms wrap around him from behind and the comforting breath of Harry on his shoulder. Louis smiles softly. He loves this side of Harry when he's tired. Louis turns around and places a delicate kiss on the lips of his significant other before the both of them make their way upstairs to bed.


	2. Chapter Two

"Cold cold cold" Harry shivers as shuts the door behind him. It's been a week since Louis and Harry had a relaxing evening, the weather became colder and the warmth of their home became more inviting. 

Harry shook his coat off his shoulders and hung it next to Louis'. Even though he was home it was oddly quiet. 

"Louis? Are you home?" Harry called out confused as to where his small boyfriend was. After Harry got no response he pads his way towards the living room. He pushed the door open slowly. "Louis are you in here?". 

What Harry saw was a massive shock, the Christmas tree stood proud where Louis said it would go, fully decorated and lit up perfectly. The fire was lit and two stockings hung above it from the mantlepiece. Harry felt like crying he was that overwhelmed by how beautiful their home looked however before he could get a word out, two small hands covered his eyes. 

"Suprise baby, did you like it?" Louis' soft voice filled Harry's ears.

"Yes love, now can I see it again?" Harry asked confused as to why his eyes were being covered. Louis giggled. 

"Not yet, you've got your next surprise now." Louis leads harry over too the sofa and sits him down. "Promise me you'll keep your eyes shut until I tell you to?" Harry nods.

Louis removes his hands, makes sure Harry has kept his promise and walks over to infront of the fire facing Harry. 

"Okay. Open your eyes". Harry opens is eyes and is shocked to see his small boyfriend stood infront of him in a Santa dress on his petite body. A fluffy Santa hat sat delicately on top of his soft hair. A blush kept his cheeks red. 

"Louis. You look gorgeous baby." Harry is mesmerized by his boyfriend. His eyes darkening with lust.

"Thank you. However I'm not finished yet" Louis reached down and clicked the play button on his phone that lay on the coffee table, the first few notes of jingle bell rock start playing. 

Harry smirks as he watches his perfect boyfriend not miss a beat of the choreography. His small hips swivel as his pale thighs contrast against the red of the dress. Harry bites his lip, slowly getting turned on by his boyfriend. 

Once Louis had finished he turns around and smiles at Harry however that smile slowly disappears as he sees the hard stare on his boyfriends face. "'What? Didn't you like it?" Louis asked confused, he approaches Harry. 

Harry suddenly pulls Louis onto his lap. "No baby, I loved it." He pushes louis down onto the sofa, his body resting in between Louis' thighs. "Fuck Louis, you're too perfect." 

Harry attacks Louis' neck with kisses, hands exploring his waist. Louis moans, his hands finding their way up Harry's shirt. Louis pulls at the hem, hoping Harry gets the hint and takes it off. Harry does and sits up to pull the shirt over his head. He takes another look at his boyfriend. 

"I'm going to fuck you in this dress". Harry says darkly, sending shivers through Louis' body. Louis pulls harry back down by the back of the neck, their lips crashing in a frenzy. Once they part, Harry goes back to attacking Louis' neck. 

"Please Harry. I need you." Louis pleads. Harry's hands trail down his small boyfriends body, landing on his thighs. He looks up at his Louis asking for permission to touch him. He's met with Louis' blushed face. "Yes baby, always". 

Harry goes back to attack Louis' neck whilst his hand slowly creeps up his boyfriends thighs and under his skirt. Louis moans and bucks his hips up. "Patience". Harry grumbles into his neck. 

Harry's hand slowly pulls on the band on Louis underwear, teasing him. He finally pulls it down, Louis' member sprang free. Harry pulls his underwear off and bunches the skirt around Louis' waist. "God, you look so beautiful babe". 

Harry backs up a bit to give him room before leaning down to Louis' stomach. Peppering it in kisses, he slowly makes a trail down to Louis' dick. He then goes straight to Louis' hole giving it light kisses. Louis gasps, overwhelmed by the feeling. He knows Harry likes him to come untouched. "Louis, did you already prep yourself?" Harry asks, looking up at boyfriend.

Louis blushes and nods, he was hoping that the night would lead to this. Harry chuckles, you little minx. Lube and a condom?" 

Louis points towards the shelf underneath the coffee table where normally lays a box of chocolates and a couple of books however placed next to them were the times Harry was looking for. He smirks as he reaches for them, proud that his boyfriend had already planned this. He sits up again between Louis' thighs to undo his belt and pull down his jeans. He flicks them from underneath them and onto the floor. Leaving him only in his boxers for now. He looks back down at his boyfriend who was impatiently trying to move himself closer to Harry. 

Finally Harry pulls down his boxers, his dick finally free from it's cloth prison. He opens the condom and slides it over his dick slowly hissing at the contact. He shakily opens the lube bottle and squeezes a small amount onto the palm of his hand before sliding it on his member. 

"You ready love?" Harry asks Louis getting into position between his thighs, Louis' hole puckering impatiently. "Yes Harry. Fuck me" Louis pants, getting annoyed at how long Harry was taking. 

Harry places his hands above Louis' head on the arm of the sofa, positioning his dick at Louis' hole and slowly pushing in to not hurt his delicate boyfriend. Louis gasps, shutting his eyes from being overwhelmed. Harry leans down over Louis and presses their lips passionately together. He pulls away and looks into Louis' eyes before pulling out and pushing back in again, both boys groaning in pleasure. 

"More Harry, more" Louis pants, encouraging Harry to pick up the pace pounding into his smaller boyfriend. "Fuck Louis, you're so beautiful baby fuck". Harry mumbles words deliriously. 

Harry hits Louis' prostate perfectly, sending Louis over the edge. "Harry! Shit I'm close!" He shouts in between the string of moans coming out of his mouth. Harry speeds up the pace, Louis can't handle it anymore and finally let's go. His sperm covering both their chests and part of his skirt. His hole tightens around Harry's dick making Harry come inside his boyfriend, he slows the pace as he comes down from his high. 

Harry pulls out and collapses on top of his smaller boyfriend both gasping for a breath. Harry looks up at Louis, his small cheeks flushed. "You look like you've just been fucked well" Harry smirks. "Told you you'd look hot doing that dance".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
